Slender's Caretaker
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: Echo was different. She didn't live with them. She lived with Him. He had taken care of her and she took care of Him. He was her brother, her father, her family, and her life. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Soon she would have to find out in the most painful way. M for gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

My feet walked over the leaf covered ground, making no noise. When I reached the tree, I puled out the paper. _Always watches, no eyes_ and one of my crude drawings on it. Pining it gently to the trunk of the large, dead tree, I heard a small noise. I turned and smiled. He was standing there. I stepped up to him and his long limbs danged over me and he leaned closer. "Do you think someone will come tonight?" I asked softly. He lifted his white face to the moon and looked back at me, nodding.

My eyes looked in the direction of the fence. "How many?" I asked. He had much better hearing than I did, so he could tell who, when, and how many. His hand slowly raised and four fingers stuck out. "Four people. Four who just don't want to live another day..." I said, looking up at his blank canvas of a face. My hand slowly came up and traced were a mouth would have been. He did not move as I did this, silently letting me touch him, unlike so many others. A smile came to my lips. "Let's get ready for our...guests..." I chuckled darkly and walked in the direction of the facility.

He made no noise, but I knew he was there. He would always be there. Just like I would always be there for him. As the building came into sight, I felt his hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw that he was looking back the way we came. "There here." I whispered. He looked back at me questioningly. "Go, I'll be inside." I smiled and walked backwards to the entrance. He watched with the eyes he doesn't have till I was over the threshold, then was gone in seconds. I felt a rush of panic for a moment and I had to lean against the wall. What if something happens and I'm not there? This came to my mind every time some one came.

"He'll be fine, but I need to hide. That's what he wants me to do..." I mumbled to the darkness. Making my way to the room I hide in, I could hear foot steps and breathing. "Why are we even here?" a girl asked. "Because, I will NOT be out done by Keith!" a boy asked, they seemed to be about my age by the sound of it. "Come on Jason, this place is creepy! We shouldn't have split up, what if something happens to Grace and Ryan?" the girl asked, they had gotten closer to my room. "There fine! Ryan is a big dude, he can handle any thing!" the guy said. "But...what about..." she asked quietly. "For the last time Jane, there is no such thing as Slender Man! He is nothing but a legend that the old people made up to keep us out of the woods" Jason said.

They passed my one way bricks and I got a look at them from the glare of there flashlight. Jane had short brown hair, large, terrified, green eyes. Her face was the face of someone that you would want to be friends with. Button nose, full lips, almond shaped eyes, and a heart shaped face. Jason had shaggy blond hair that hung in blue eyes. His face made me feel uneasy. He had slightly narrowed eyes, strong nose, high cheek bones. He looked determined and I glanced down at his belt. I could see the out line of a hand gun and I smiled. That wouldn't help. As for Grace and Ryan, if He hadn't gotten them by now, He was here.

As if my thoughts had decided the others fate, there was a scream in the distance. Jane looked like she would start crying at the drop of a hat and Jason's head turned so fast, I was surprised his neck didn't break. "That was Grace!" Jane squeaked. Jason's brows knit together as he thought. "OK, let's find them, make sure there okay, and come back another day" Jason said, starting to walk away. Jane had a death grip on his arm as they walked away. "He will find you..." I whispered, making Jane look back for a second. Her eyes seemed to meet mine and tears started running down her cheeks as she walked away.

I turned from the dot that was now there light and went to the small desk in my room. I sat and picked up my pencil. My thoughts went to the out side world, what would happen when the teens did not come back and I smiled. The pencil moved slowly around the paper as I drew. Half way through my drawing, there was another scream and some gun shots. I turned back and kept drawing, He would be back soon. After he got rid of the bodies. I don't know how he does it, but there is never anything left and he has never told me, so I don't ask.

When the picture was done, I looked down at it. I had drawn myself surrounded by bodies with him behind me. We were in the city and the pages flew around the forgotten cars and buildings. My blood red hair was the same color as the liquid that covered the streets and corpses. My eyes the storm grey that they always are. And him. He is exactly how he always is. Blank. Clean. Pure.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a movement behind me and His arms were on either side of me. He was looking at the picture. I looked up at His blank face. "Do you like it?" I asked. He nodded and moved back, letting me turn in my chair. One of His hands came out and there was money in it. He set it in my hand and I counted forty bucks. "I'll go shopping tomorrow" I said with a smile. I wouldn't let him see that I hated going out. Though I needed to do it, I would rather die than go out into..._there_ world. The others. The ones who rejected me and Him. He knew I hated them, but I don't think he knows just how much.

I yawned and His head tilted slightly to the side. "Let's go to sleep" I said, standing. I walked past him to my large bed on the other side of the room and he fallowed. I lye down and so does He. His arms come around me and I snuggle closer to his chest. "Good Night..." I say before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Time skip**

We met at the fence. He leaned down and I could tell he didn't want me to go. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it" I said, trying to hide my dread. I wrapped my arms around his middle and his arms came around me. We stood like that that for a moment before I pulled back. I smiled at him and climbed over the fence, placing my hand on the chain links once I was over. His hand came up and touched mine through the fence. "I'll be back as soon as I can" I said, slowly pulling my hand away. He nodded and watched me walk backwards till we couldn't see each other.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I searched the trees for any sign of him. Nothing. No feeling of being watched, no protection, nothing at all. I felt so alone, so lost with out him near me. When I was in the woods, it was different...out here...it was terrible. But I couldn't dwell on the sadness, I had to get in and out of there world. I turned and ran through the trees as fast as I could. When I reached the road, the teenagers car from the night before was there. The keys jingled in my pocket and I pulled them out. He must have put them in there wile I was sleeping.

I smiled to myself and unlocked the car. It was a black car, nothing really cool, just a car. I put the key in the ignition and started to back up. I had taught myself how to drive when i had turned fifteen. He didn't want me to try, but it was easy to me. Once on the road, I drove off. It was only about a ten minuet drive from the entrance of the woods to there world. I didn't like living so close, but that was were i had found him so i let it be. On the way there, i passed about three police cars going to the woods. I was lucky they didn't pull me over.

I got to the store and parked as close as i could to the front. I wanted to get in, get out, and get back to the woods. Back to Him. Walking in, a saw that not many people were here today. Thank god, last time there were a million people. But as i walked down the isles of food and such, i failed to notice that i was being watched. I could feel the eyes on me but i didn't anticipate some one actually walking up to me. "Excuse me miss" the man said. He looked to be about twenty. He was wearing a tie and dress pants. He also had on a hat and a coat. "Yes?" i asked slowly, eyeing him.

"I am a reporter for this town and i haven't seen you around here much. I just wanted to tell you that a few teenagers disappeared yesterday at about midnight" he said, pulling out a note pad. "Does this make you feel uneasy about coming to our town in any way?" he asked, watching me closely. I stared at him for a moment. "A bit" i said slowly. "I cant say that it wont affect my visits here, but I'm sure that they will turn up. There teenagers, the probably just got lost in the woods" i said, giving a smile. "They'll be found in no time" i said. He wrote this on his note pad and looked back at me with a smile. "May i ask your name?" he said.

Shit. Should i tell him? Why not, what could happen? "I am Echo" i said. He raised an eye brow. "My mother liked unique names like Echo. She said she almost named me Rasha" i said, laughing slightly. He smiled at me again and tipped his hat. "Thank you miss Echo, for your time. I'll leave you to your shopping. Good day" he said walking away. I watched him till he turned a corner and went back to getting food. Little did i know that my little run in with this man would get my name in the paper.

**Time skip**

I was loading all my bags into the trunk when i felt some thing was wrong. Nothing right in front of me. Something far off, in the woods. My eyes traveled down the road in the direction of my home land. I had to get there soon.

**Wood's**

I parked the car and got out instantly. I locked the car and ran to the fence. Why? Because there were cop cars on both sides of the road were i parked. I got there and climbed over in about three seconds. My eyes scanned the trees for any sign of something unnatural but found nothing. My legs drove my through the trees as fast i could, looking all over the place for him. "Are you there?!" i screamed. I waited for a few moments and nothing happened. Were was he!? I didn't want to use his name given by the others, but it was all i could think of.

So i took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SLENDERMAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there for a moment before hearing a movement to my right. I turned quickly, only to see a cop stumble through the bushes. My eyes widened as he stumbled closer. He stopped about ten feet away. "What...why are you here!? Don't you know what is in these woods!?" he whispered harshly. He started to reach for me, but i backed away. "Are you deaf?! Come on, it's not safe!" he grabbed at me and i ran. I knew were i was going, to the facility. It was the only place i could think of to go. As i was running, something wrapped around my waist and harshly ripped me up into a tree.

A large white hand came around my mouth. I was so confused! What was going on? Why was He in a tree? Who was the person walking under us? He had on SWAT gear, but his weapons suggested otherwise. There was a large sword strapped to his back, many daggers and small knives on his belt, what looked like a stun gun was on his right hip. The hand left my mouth and I looked up at Him. I mouthed 'who?' and He just shook his head.

I looked back down and the guy was out of my field of sight. He kept a tight hold on me for a wile longer before slowly setting my on the ground. I noticed after a moment that He did not come down with me. In fact, he had left. I knew why about two seconds later. I was pinned against the tree with my left arm twisted behind my back. "Who are you and why are you here?" a man asked. I realized it was the man from before. "I-I'm E...Erica, I came out here to look for my friends! There the ones that went missing!" I lied.

His grip loosed on my arm but he didn't let me go. "What were there names?" he asked. SHIT! I only remembered one of there names! "W-well, I only r-really knew one of them..." i muttered. His grip tightened again. "Which one!?" he growled. "SARA!" i called out at the pain in my arm. He let me go completely and I turned to face him slowly. He had shaggy black hair that came to his ears and hung in bright green eyes. His skin was tan and practically perfect. "What are you doing here?" i asked him, trying to sound scared.

"I'm part of an organization that hunts and controls supernatural beings" he said, looking around before putting his attention back on me. "What?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's called the SCC, it stands for Supernatural Creature Control. I am one of a select few who are chosen to hunt and capture supernatural killers, creatures, and beings" he said. I watched him for a second. "For a guy from a group of supernatural hunters, you sure have a lot of information for the random bystander" i crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

He shook his head and chuckled slightly. "I like you Erica, you should get out of here. It's not safe for a girl like you" he said, grabbing my wrist. "I'm not leaving without Sara! I at least need to know what took her!" good thing i remembered the lie i told before, he might have known i was telling a lie. He stopped and turned to look at me. He didn't say anything for a moment, then he came closer. His body was closer to mine then i would have liked as he stared into my eyes. "Have you heard of Slender Man?" he asked softly.

I nodded shakily. He smiled. "That's all you need to know" he turned and started dragging me after him again. "Hey! You never told me your name!" i said, stumbling after his long strides.

"My name is Arthas"


End file.
